


镜中世界

by NicoNikoala



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi-universe, Stony - Freeform, 盾铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoNikoala/pseuds/NicoNikoala
Summary: 托尼看着手中的两张纸，上面都是史蒂夫的字迹。一张写着“我会回到你身边”，另一张则写着“别让梦逝去”。





	镜中世界

**Author's Note:**

> 时间为电影CA3后。  
> 全篇照抄尼尔·盖曼《结婚礼物》。  
> 616复仇者解散和内战剧透警告。  
> 人物不属于我，甚至不属于彼此——他们忠于自己的心。

当烤肉派对、重建还有无休无止的发布会结束，纽约大战终于尘埃落定，生活似乎又步入正轨。钢铁侠对于这一切十分高兴，因为他发现自己不太像以前一样爱好热闹。当他在酒会上或是媒体之间，他想念他的队友，虽然他们之中只有罗曼诺夫和班纳还算得上是熟悉。他匆匆结束了采访赶回了史塔克大厦，复仇者们基本都在各自的客房里休息，只有好队长坐在客厅的沙发上阅读成山的粉丝信件。

托尼想揶揄队长的老派作风几句，可不知道为什么却只是和他简单打了招呼，坐下来和他一起看信。匆匆扫过几封感谢信和一张儿童画之后，托尼打开了一个很大的厚信封，拿出一张卷边的信纸。信中描写了复仇者成立的经过，他粗略地读着，以为这是哪个杂志寄来的特稿，但又发现信上描写的内容和事实大有出入。钢铁侠、雷神、绿巨人、蚁人和黄蜂女为了对抗邪神洛基联合到一起，胜利之后他们决定组成一个更有力的团队，以应对单个英雄不能应对的危机。黄蜂女把它命名为复仇者。

托尼记得蚁人汉克·皮姆和黄蜂女珍妮特·凡·戴因是老一辈神盾局的特工，而黑寡妇、鹰眼、甚至美国队长却不被包括在队伍之内。如果这是个同人故事，那可写得真不算好。

但魔力促使他接着读了下去。复仇者队伍新生不久就迎来了最重要的时刻之一——他们在北极发现了沉睡的美国队长。这之后复仇者的人员几经变动，但队长、钢铁侠和雷神始终是队伍的核心。托尼读着英雄的名单，认出了黑寡妇和鹰眼，但根本没听说过其他的大部分人。他奇怪地想到还那么多超级英雄存在，又翻过纸重读开头的那句话：

_在那不凡的一天，世界上最伟大的英雄们集结在一起，从此复仇者的传奇开始了。哪里有邪恶出现，哪里就有英雄们的战吼——“复仇者集结”！_

托尼把这张纸递给队长：“很有意思，你没准感兴趣。”

“这是什么？”

托尼查看了信封，上面只有“复仇者传奇”几个字。“我也不知道，写的复仇者的故事，但不知道是谁寄的。”

他期待地等着队长的反应。队长读完抬起头，露出了和他一样的笑容。

“复仇者。”队长低语道，双眼发亮。

“对，”托尼立刻接话，“复仇者大厦。我不知道神盾局是怎么计划的，但我可以……”

“不，钢铁侠，不是大厦的问题，”队长打断他，“是这个队伍。一个应对特殊危机的超级英雄队伍，一个真正的组织，就像二战时的咆哮突击队一样，但要更好。”

“福瑞说复仇者计划只是为了应对特殊情况临时把我们叫到一起。”

“我们不用听他的。”

“哇哦，你是说我们不用听神盾局的话？”

“我是说我们可以集结更多的力量。”

“我们这么多人难道……”托尼想到一片废墟的纽约，突然止住了声，“但是索尔技术上说是外星人，绿色的大块头……这之后也要离开了。”

“史塔克，”队长重新把目光落回到手中的信上，“这不仅关系到剩下的人。这个队伍是个指引，我们可以把有能力的人团结起来，每个人都愿意为了正确的事情战斗……而且，再说了，我也没别的事情可做。”

托尼开始想象没有了雷神和绿巨人，他和队长一起能干出些什么。纸上的故事里他和队长亲密无间，作为领袖复仇者把复仇者团结在一起（也许队长的功劳更多），而现实中他们相处的时间还不算长。在针锋相对之后，他们之间不算熟悉，却产生了一种诡异的信任感。

“你是在要我做全职的超级英雄吗？史塔克公司的女士们会哭的。”托尼又觉得自己的玩笑不合时宜，补充说：“福瑞不是给了你一个神盾局的差事吗？”

队长把信纸放在桌子上，揉了揉鼻子：“我明天就去报道，所以……复仇者。”

“我记着呢。”托尼回答。

队长似乎是遗憾地笑了笑，托尼立刻补充道：“我有好记性，还有一个好秘书。”

 

* * *

 

托尼的确有个好记性。当他的盔甲全数爆炸，丑陋的外星巨鲸却仍然在他梦境中作怪（只是没那么频繁了）。他不由想到那封描写另一版本复仇者的粉丝信件，故事里五颜六色的外星人因为各种滑稽的理由侵略地球，英雄们乘坐各种不科学的飞行器和时光机就能穿越异域、对抗敌人。要真那么容易就好了。

佩吉老了，巴基复活。旧梦重现，但不总是好事。新时代并不像粉丝信件中所说，给美国队长留好了位置。史蒂夫·罗杰斯一度成为神盾局的通缉犯，现在他没了工作（但又是好事）。复仇者的聚会使他高兴，但又激起了他的乡愁。他唯一算得上家人的同伴巴基·巴恩斯现在只是个亲切却危险的鬼影。

对抗九头蛇余党和人工智能奥创之后，绿巨人离队，索尔返回仙宫，鹰眼回家照顾新生儿。钢铁侠靠门边注视着他刚度过蜜月期却又很快分道扬镳的团队。好在复仇者又有新血液注入，这让留在基地的队长不至于那么寂寞。旺达拘谨地坐在沙发上，幻视静静地悬浮在窗边。史蒂夫在对他们说着什么，但他回头看到一脸忧思的托尼，又停下来向他走去。

“怎么了？”史蒂夫问道。

“你记得那封写复仇者故事的粉丝信吗？”

“对，我……”

“上面写了绯红女巫和快银加入了复仇者，女巫会魔法，而快银跑得快……这不可能是巧合。”

“可能是仙宫魔法一类的东西？”

“这还不是所有的。”托尼快步穿过走廊走进一间屋子，史蒂夫紧紧跟着他。托尼从一个手提包里掏出那个信封，抽出了信纸读了起来。“这里面也提到了奥创，对人工智能的描述简直跟现实一模一样，但创造者变成了皮姆博士。奥创创造了幻视，幻视他……哇哦，我还没看到这里，和旺达结为夫妻？他们有……”突然托尼住嘴了，紧皱眉头。史蒂夫不知道哪里出了问题，托尼阅读的速度一向比他说话快。

托尼在末尾的部分停了好长时间，才把纸递过来。

皮特罗活着，并且成为了复仇者一员。幻视和旺达的爱情并不容易，但令人欣慰。奥创……它的诞生和托尼毫无关系，并且在日后成为复仇者最难以对付的敌人之一。

“我还以为故事都是比现实美好的。”托尼突兀地说了一句。史蒂夫抬起头，只看见托尼盯着地面。

史蒂夫不知道托尼指的是哪一部分，是皮特罗的死亡还是奥创的复活，只好接着读下去。复仇者不断壮大，经历了无数伟大的战斗，终于迎来了……解散？

旺达失去了孩子，精神错乱。她不受控制的强大魔法影响了整个复仇者团队，摧毁了复仇者基地，杀死了鹰眼和二代蚁人斯科特·朗，使复仇者在国际上失去了信任，最终导致复仇者的解散。

故事到这里就结束了。史蒂夫抬起头，对上托尼忧虑的眼神。

“这只是个故事。”史蒂夫说。

“但它跟真的一样。”

“旺达有很大的潜力，但她知道怎么控制自己，或者说她还在学习。”

“我不是说……”托尼顿了一下，“虽然这不是真的，但它很说明问题，就像是一个警告一样。你知道旺达有多厉害，她一个人就能把我们所有人耍得团团转。而且你没看见上面说我有酗酒问题，曾经失去了整个产业，我从没想过酒精能带来这么大的问题……我也没想过如果我不再能支付复仇者的费用会怎么样。”

“我相信你。”史蒂夫说。

托尼笑了，弹了弹史蒂夫手中的纸：“这里你说了同样的话，但我还是放弃了复仇者,不是吗？”

“这并不容易。”

“哦……”托尼想象一个酗酒而且严肃的自己，放弃崇高的英雄事业和复仇者这个大家庭。他在某种程度上也要放弃复仇者了，但是只是休息。想到这里他对自己的选择感到不确信了。

“这些……很可能发生，但不会发生，对吗？”托尼自觉问了个傻问题。

“虽然他们都是新兵，但很快就会变成一个团队。成为一个复仇者从来不容易，我们都会犯错，都会遇到困难，但这并不能成为我们放弃的理由。即使复仇者解散了…… _‘一日复仇者，终身复仇者。’_ ”他引用了一句故事里的台词。

“是，你会把他们领导得很好。”

“我保证。”

“那就让这吓人的故事见鬼去吧。”托尼把手伸向信纸。

“别，”史蒂夫护住了这张纸，“我喜欢这个结尾。虽然复仇者解散了，但民众仍然自发地聚集在复仇者大宅的废墟前，与复仇者们告别。 _‘他们高举标语和照片，蜡烛照亮了照片上已逝的时光，初代复仇者成员紧密地站在一起，刚加入时红女巫用腼腆的笑容面对镜头，剪报上鹰眼高举被救的孩子……复仇者不在，但英雄永存。’_ ”

* * *

 

旺达·马西莫夫的超能力不是复仇者的唯一麻烦。除了在尼日利亚执行任务时的误伤，索科维亚事件、冬兵的去留和政府的施压也一起参与进了整个的混乱局面。在西伯利亚决裂的对峙之后，托尼独自回到基地。他不时能看到队长领导的秘密小队出现在新闻里，同时也开始着手新一波超能力者的招募。但他也时常觉得荒谬，不理解为什么事情向这样的方向发展。这时他突然回忆起在写字台抽屉里，另一个版本的复仇者故事静静躺着。

他翻出信纸查看，纸上的内容又变了。在一次大规模越狱之后，史蒂夫找到托尼共同解决危机，重组了新的复仇者。托尼苦涩地想到，他从来不能拒绝史蒂夫的提议。他飞快地扫过复仇者的战斗记录，直到“法案”两个字抓住了他的眼球。

对于超级英雄的监管问题，也就是《超级英雄注册法案》，他和史蒂夫出现了分歧。他制造了假雷神，杀害了反对派的歌利亚（又一个不认识的英雄）。美国队长本可以在战斗中占据上风，但他投降了。注册派的胜利给超级英雄世界打开了新局面。但史蒂夫·罗杰斯审判前被射杀，倒在了法庭的台阶前。一周后史蒂夫的遗书送到了托尼·史塔克的办公桌，这时他已经被任命为神盾局局长……

他惊异地发现印刷体的字母到这里突然消失了，取而代之的是工整的手写字迹： _托尼，如果你读到这段话……_

他猛地跳起来翻出来史蒂夫寄给他的信。 _我很高兴你回到了基地……_ 一模一样的字体。

“我操。”他不禁骂了出来。

这是真的。

他偷偷看向下文。 _不要让巴基沉湎在愤怒和困惑里……为了我拯救他……关于美国队长……_

_别让梦逝去。_

他不由想起那个故事开始的时候，在那个“最伟大的一天”，复仇者们在冰中发现了沉睡的美国队长。另一个自己能预料到他和史蒂夫的情谊像这样结束吗？他自己花了些时间才明白他和美国队长的相遇有多么意义重大，他不敢想象史蒂夫的死亡，也不敢想象承担起史蒂夫失踪的挚友和失落的美国梦。

似乎另一个自己就存在于他的内心深处，他迈出一步就可以跌入那个镜像世界。他本可以更固执，也本可以酗酒，本可以更深谋远虑，也本可以犯下致命的错误。本可以害死史蒂夫，也本可以亲手接受美国队长的责任。但巴基·巴恩斯不曾杀害他的父母，而注册法案可以顺利实施……

托尼看着手中的两张纸，上面都是史蒂夫的字迹。一张写着 _“我会回到你身边“_ ，另一张则写着 _“别让梦逝去”_ 。

他不知道哪一个结局更好，队伍分裂了，但大家都活着，或是史蒂夫死了，而他获得了胜利。

一切的开头仍在他的脑海中回荡： _在那不凡的一天……_

托尼对着空气愣了一分钟，慢慢从衣兜里掏出史蒂夫留给他的手机，拨通了上面唯一的号码。


End file.
